


where moments turn into forever

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requested fic was for: fluffy Shire AU Bagginshield, with a bit of Bofur/Fíli and Kíliel</p>
<p>
  <i>“Trouble sleeping?” Bilbo couldn’t help but tease.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We were just-“ Bofur began, twisting around to look at Bilbo, a hint of a guilt hovering over his face when he glanced back down at the table.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not doing anything in particular,” Fíli finished, letting his half of the table fall down on the floor with a thunk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	where moments turn into forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> The 1k fic prize in my recent giveaway :)

Bilbo had almost fallen asleep when a large bang didn’t so much call for his attention as scream for it.

Thorin had not woken up, or if he had he was not admitting to it, so Bilbo squirmed out from under the thick arm wrapped around him and slid soundlessly out of bed and into the waiting dressing gown.

Finding the source for the bang turned out to be easier than expected as Bilbo quickly found two sheepish Dwarfs standing in the sitting room, Bofur poking at one half of a wooden table – which; for the record, had been part of a cohesive whole the last time Bilbo had seen it-  and Fíli poking at the other.  


After taking in the scene Bilbo had a fairly good idea of what sort of activity the both of them had tried to involve the poor table in.

Most of the buttons on Fíli’s shirt seemed to have gone missing; or at least gave the appearance of having given up on work for the day, and Fíli’s hair had that distinct look that could only be achieved by someone running their hands through it repeatedly, with a fair bit of tugging thrown in there as well.

Though perhaps even more telling was the large red mark on Bofur’s neck, which looked to be a very good match for Fíli’s mouth. 

Wait, no, on second thought the most telling of all was the equally red colour of Fíli’s cheeks when he saw Bilbo, and saw that Bilbo had indeed noticed the love bite.

“Trouble sleeping?” Bilbo couldn’t help but tease.

“We were just-“ Bofur began, twisting around to look at Bilbo, a hint of a guilt hovering over his face when he glanced back down at the table.

“Not doing anything in particular,” Fíli finished, letting his half of the table fall down on the floor with a thunk.

“Quite loudly at that,” Bilbo pointed out. “Not to mention table-breaking.”

“I’ll fix it for you tomorrow,” Bofur offered, putting his bit of table down more gently.

“I’ll help,” Fíli said.

“You are not in bed,” Thorin pointed out as he lumbered up to stand next to Bilbo, draping an arm around him with the distinct air of someone half asleep but still contemplating carrying misplaced Hobbits back to said bed.

“What gave it away?” Bilbo asked, grinning up at him.

“I can’t sleep without your cold toes poking me.”

“ _My_ toes!?” Bilbo protested.

“I quite agree,” Thorin said, bending his head so he could bury his nose in Bilbo’s curls. “Come back to bed,” he muttered. “I’ll warm your toes and-”  
  
At Fíli’s awkward cough Thorin blinked and looked up. “What are the both of you doing up at this hour?” he asked, as if only now noticing that he was not alone with Bilbo. “And what happened to the table?” he added as he noticed it as well.

“Nothing in particular,” Fíli said, radiating innocence. “But we’ll fix it. Tomorrow. We’ll be going now.” And with that he wrapped his hand around Bofur’s wrist and tugged.

“I’d thought Kíli and Tauriel would have woken up as well,” Bilbo said, glancing in the direction of their bedroom.

Bofur snickered and halted Fíli’s attempt to drag him into the hallway. “If I hadn’t seen them go outside earlier I’m sure they would have.”

“They went _past us_ -“ Fíli began, looking a little horrified. “While we were having- not doing anything in particular,” he amended hastily, flicking a look at his uncle.

“Don’t think Kíli even noticed us,” Bofur comforted, patting Fíli’s arm. “Too busy gazing soppily at Tauriel.”

Bilbo figured that considering the soppy look Bofur then gave Fíli he didn’t really have a right to judge.

“I should hope so,” Fíli said and shuddered. “And good night,” he added as he continued his rather unnecessary mission to drag the very willing Bofur away. “Sorry about the table, Bilbo. We’ll fix it tomorrow.”

“I’ll fix it while you stand around and look pretty you mean,” Bilbo heard Bofur say from the hallway. He didn’t hear Fíli’s reply, only Bofur snickering, and then the sound of a door closing.  

“Their generation did not invent tupping,” Thorin complained with a note of exasperation in his voice. “I know they’re not thirty anymore. And Bofur and Fíli are all but married. And-“  
  
“How about you prove it?”  
  
“Prove- that my nephew-?”

Bilbo chuckled and leaned a little more of his weight against Thorin. “No. Prove that their generation did not invent tupping.”

“I would hope that I had already given you ample proof of this,” Thorin said with a snort. “Or else I don’t dare guess which Hobbit has been sharing my bed for the last ten years.”  
  
“I might need reminding,” Bilbo teased, turning in the half circle of Thorin’s arm to press more of himself against more of Thorin. “I might also be naked beneath my robe.”  
  
“You might be, you say,” Thorin mused, hands wandering down Bilbo’s back.  
  
“Quite so,” Bilbo agreed. “Perhaps it would be best if you checked.” He glanced at the broken table. “But I think we should return to our bedroom first. Or at least close the door if we’re-.”  
  
“Bed,” Thorin decided, making good of Bilbo’s earlier suspicions when he bent his knees and unceremoniously hoisted Bilbo up into his arms.  
  
“I feel it would be quite remiss of me not to remind you I can walk,” Bilbo murmured, ducking his head down against his chest to avoid having it hit the door-frame as they left the sitting room.  
  
“The floor is cold,” Thorin said. “Which means your toes will be even colder if you walk.”  
  
“I’m not the one who has to wear socks,” Bilbo reminded.  
  
“And my toes are all the warmer for wearing socks,” Thorin agreed. “Unlike yours.”  
  
“Apparently I have you to warm them for me.”  
  
“Since you have been pressing them against my legs for years I should think so.”  
  
“You do get very warm when you sleep,” Bilbo admitted. “Very convenient in the winter.”  
  
Thorin snorted again. “I see how it is. You married me to avoid building a second fireplace.”  
  
“Amongst other things,” Bilbo smiled. “Like how I love you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Swedish song/ditty I listened to while writing


End file.
